


A Queen and her King

by mpra02



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Betrayal, F/M, Hybrids, Smut, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpra02/pseuds/mpra02
Summary: “You need me” he sneered, his eyes conveying the worry his mouth could not.“No, that's where you’re wrong Kage. I don't need you. You need me.”You paused, taking one last look at the man you had learnt to love.“After all, what is a King without his Queen?”And with that, you jumped.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiuya!!
> 
> Ive got alot of things planned for this story and I have a massive crush on Kageyama atm so expect some smut!! I will leave warnings though incase you dont want to read!!
> 
> This chapter is short sorry! The next one is alot longer! Ill post it tommorow I think
> 
> DISCLAIMER: i dont own the characters, only the plot!
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!!  
> -M

Here we go again you thought as you scanned the club.

It had been a week since you last fed, and honestly, you were starving. Clubs were like a buffet for you. You turn up, observe your choices, pick your favourite and then eat. But you were picky. You didn't like the idea of feasting off women. If you could help it, you always chose men. There are two reasons for this.

1\. There are times where feeding was extremely sensual and intimate, and you wanted to be fucked whilst enjoying your meal. This option, however, did sometimes include a third female party. Those were the exceptions.  
2\. You liked to hurt scumbags. If a man who was married approached you, and attempted to start something, you would not hesitate to make it hurt. Same for the disgusting pervs who would let their hands wonder without your permission. For men like this, you withheld the serum that made your feasting pleasurable from leaving your fangs.

Unfortunately, today's meal will be based on the principle of number two. You had had a long week, and some unknowing man was about to bare the brunt of your frustrations. 

“Can I buy you a drink beautiful?”

A tall brunette man approached you. He was handsome in every sense of the word. Strong jawline, angled cheekbones and big brown shimmering eyes. You were about to tell him you weren't interested, until he raised his left hand to pull out the chair next to you at the bar. The faint ghost of a wedding ring tan line was on his fourth finger. Upon seeing it, you decided to push.

“Of course. But before you do, you're a charming man so what's the deal? Single? Girlfriend? Wife? Divorced?”

He chuckled, unable to hide the surprise he felt at your straight forward question.

“Single, I'm not a dick”

_LIAR_

Although faint, the tan line was unmistakably there. If he had been married previously, he would have answered divorced, or even split. But him choosing to say he's single is an obvious lie. A lie that tells you, this isn't his first time cheating, and it certainly won't be his last. You had eyes on your target.

“I see, vodka and cranberry then.” you smiled at him innocently, masking your disgust well. “And what makes me so special to deserve your attention?”

He grinned, running his eyes over your body before ordering you both drinks from the bartender.

“A pretty girl like you? You're the only one deserving of my attention.”

Ugh why do men like him always think that putting down other women will make you want them. You can call a woman beautiful without calling another ugly. 

His eyes weren't even meeting yours. You knew you looked fucking good. Tight navy blue dress that ended mid thigh. Two dangerously thin straps meeting behind your neck, holding up the weight that was your boobs. Halter necks are a go to for you. They cover the goods while putting on a good show and allow you a full range of arm movement without digging into your shoulders incase of a fight or the food decides to resist.

You giggled, leaning your body forward and pushing your chest into his arm to give him a birds eye view of your cleavage. 

Bait set. 

At this point, you wanted this conversation over, you were hungry and he was making you sick.

You brought the arm furthest from the bar up and placed it on his shoulder, appearing to be stroking his hair absentmindedly. You were close to him now, and you made a point of making sure he could feel your breath on his neck. While his eyes were fixed on you, yours were fixed on his pulsepoint. It was calling to you.

“How about we get out of here?” You could smell the heavy alcohol on his breath as he spoke. 

Bait taken.

“You read my mind, my place is close” you winked at him before grabbing his hand and trailing him behind you to the back door, leaving your untouched drinks on the bar.

Once outside in the back alley, you pulled him with you further into the network of alleyways, still giggling in an attempt to play the smitten chic. You knew these alleys like the back of your hand, the perfect secluded sweet spot for a meal.

After rounding a few corners, he yanked his hand back “Where we going baby?” he questioned.

You pouted to stop yourself from cringing at the way he referred to you. It reminded you of the fact he hasn't even asked for your name, or you for his. That's how eager he was to get in your pants.

“How about we do it right there?” you pointed at the darker end of the alley, your destination from the get go.

In response, he kissed you, pushing you back towards the shadowed area. The moment you stepped in, you flipped your positions and had him pinned against the wall.

“You shouldn't have lied” you stated, voice heavy with disgust.

“Wha-” he was interrupted as you gripped his throat with your right hand and turned his head with your left.

Licking a line up the now exposed carotid artery you asked “Are you married?”

He stiffened as confusion at your approach spread across his face. “Y-yes” he stammered.

You were right…. As usual.

“Perfect” was the last thing you said before clamping your now exposed fangs down on his neck, using the hand that had been round his throat to muffle his screams.

You felt a wave of pleasure wash over you. Initially you had hated feeding, it felt wrong to take blood from something you once were, but you had grown to love it. The feeling of having complete control over someone's life was exhilarating. Of course you tended to let them live, but every so often you overstepped your limits and lost one. Whoops.

Oh you were making this one HURT. No serum to help with the pain was released, you wanted him to feel every drop leave his body.

After about a minute or two of drinking you felt your stomach drop as you realised you two were not alone.

“$10 says she kills him”

“$20 says she doesn't have the balls”

You whipped your head round and found two men watching you closely. One was taller with a shaved head and blue-grey eyes. The other was short. Very short. Shorter than you without heels short. His head was covered in thick dark brown hair with a clump of blonde dyed hair at the front. It was odd, but it suited him. Both were built, you could tell even though they were fully clothed. They weren't massive like bodybuilders, they were lean. The definition in their muscle was obvious. If they hadn't interrupted your meal so rudely, you could've found either of them attractive.

“Can I help you?”

They ignored you. Both sets of eyes were transfixed on you. Admiring and analysing your body. It was irritating. It didn't quite feel like they were mentally undressing you, more like they were trying to figure you out. Upon receiving no response, you released the limp body and let it fall to the ground, turning your body fully to face the two men.

“Oi shorty, baldy, hello! I asked you a fucking question.” You waved your hands slightly, breaking them out of their trance. 

You received glares from them both which made you smirk. So easy to irritate.

“Watch it brat” the shorter one warned, eyes narrowed.

The taller one gestured to himself, then his friend “Ryunosuke Tanaka and Yu Nishinoya”

The way he said it made it seem as though you were supposed to cower in fear at the sound of their names. It was obvious they were not expecting your response.

“Okay, And? You still haven't explained why I am talking to you and not satiating my hunger.”

You crossed your arms and popped your hip, your irritation growing with every second you were interacting with them.

As if they were completely oblivious to the fact you were a second from lunging at them, the taller one, Ryu, ordered “you need to come with us”

You laughed. The audacity of this man. As if you were going to just pause your life to follow his directions just because he asked.

Suddenly you stopped laughing and fixed your eyes on his, baring your fangs slightly.  
“No”

“I thought as much,” Nishinoya stated, his voice now bored as he waved his hand.

Before you could react, you saw a flash of orange and felt a pain in your neck.

 _FUCKKK_ you internally screamed as your body fell,your legs giving out. You had been concentrating on the buzz you were getting from eating and the two idiots in front of you, you had completely missed a third presence.

Before you hit the ground, you felt two arms grasp you lifting you against a solid chest. The last thing you saw was a grinning Ryu, and you vowed you would wipe the smirk off his face the moment you woke.

+++

Waking slowly, you groaned. Your head felt heavy and your body stiff. You flipped onto your stomach, curling the sheets round you due to your movement, your eyes still closed. Slowly you brought your bum up into the air, supporting it on your knees as you pressed your chest into the bed. With your arms in front of you lying over the pillow, you arched your back, performing a cat stretch to loosen your body.

“As much as I am enjoying the view, get up, we’re waiting”

At the sound of the deep voice, you shot up. Damn your awareness of your surroundings was off. Forgetting that you were tangled in the sheets, you stumbled off the side of the bed and crashed onto the floor. Groaning you laid your back down, needing to gain some composure. It was at this moment your memories chose to come back. You remembered last night and being taken. You heard a deep chuckle causing you to open your eyes and standing before you was a tall blonde man. 

“Watch it love, you’ll hurt yourself”

His face was smug, and all you could think about was rewarding his expression with your fist. His glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, and he looked down at you, amusement evident in his eyes. You glared at him as you weaved the sheets around your legs and stood.

“Follow me”

Without waiting for you, he left the room and began down a hallway. You stumbled after him, not quite sure why you were complying.

The hallway was well lit, not by sunlight of course, that wouldn't make sense in a vamp house, but by a variation of lamps, LED strips and lightbulbs, all strategically placed so that no corner of the house was unlit. Though the house wasn't dark, it wasn't light either. The sources of light were all warm, the light wasn't too white.The floor was made of a light wood that was silent under the pressure of your feet. The house was modern, not too much though, it still had a homely feel to it.

After leading you down a set of stairs, he turned and entered a smaller room, you guessed it must be a form of living room. On the far side of the room was a pool table where two men were speaking competitively. In the centre lay two sofas, both set up to face each other, with a chair in the gap on the far end. The shape mimicked an audience set up, so when you walked in, you felt like the star of the show. But you didn't want to be.

Five men, including the one who led you here. One standing next to you. Two sitting on opposite sofas. Two standing by the pool table, leaning on their cue sticks. All of them silent, staring at you.

“What have you never seen a woman before?” you quipped, immediately becoming aware of your appearance. 

You had now fully woken up, and you were suddenly aware of the fact you were not wearing the same clothes you were last night. You looked down to find you were in a cotton black t-shirt which reached your mid-thigh that must’ve been one of the mens. You were alarmed to find you weren't wearing a bra or trousers of any form. You silently prayed it hadn't been one of the men now eyeing you who had changed you from the dress to a t-shirt and panties.

You heard a faint chuckle from Nishinoya, who was lying on the sofa throwing a ball in the air, then catching it, then repeating the motion.

“Where am I, why am I here, and who the fuck are all of you?” you demanded answers, you could deal with their stares, but not their silence.

“The boss wanted you”

“Who is ‘the boss’?” your annoyance clear in the tone of your voice.

A deep rumble sounded to your left as a door opened and you got your response.

“Me” 

When you met his eyes, your stomach dropped to the floor.

_Oh fuck, you were screwed._


	2. what makes you so special?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!
> 
> sorry this took a bit longer than planned :(

_Two weeks ago_  
You ran your hand through your curls. Your hair had been up all day, and your roots were killing you. Bending over and flipping your hair over your head, you shook your hands back and forth in an attempt to relieve the tension. When you sat back up and your hair settled behind you, you knew you looked crazy.

You turned to face the glass wall of the shop, and when you saw your reflection, your suspicions were confirmed. Determined not to torture yourself by just tying it up again, you created a diaganol side parting which caused half your hair to shadow one side of your face. Happy with the fact you now looked a bit more presentable, you turned to see whether your order was ready.

You were at your favorite thai place in the area. It was a busy little family run restaurant which attracted the attention of locals and visitors alike. The family loved you. You were in every week, always tipping and chatting with them. They loved to throw in a little extra side dish for you as a token of their thanks.

“Laylaaaaa! Your foods ready”

That was you. Layla Dewan. Now known as Layla Smith. It's been 25 years since you changed your name, and the name Dewan had become a distant memory. It has put a target on your back, a target that has brought you to the brink of death way too many times.

Dewan. A name that once received the utmost respect from the other packs. Now you were martyrs, killed purely for being half man half wolf. Everyone but you. But now you were a one of a kind in more than one way. The last Dewan and the first/only hybrid. 

Your first nineteen years of life had been blissful. Raised in the pack your parents were the alpha/beta of. Although the alpha position wasn't typically passed down through generations, you were being groomed to take over in case of your parents demise. Of your generation, you were the sharpest, oldest and most skilled in combat, but that wasn't what made you the best candidate. It was your wit, compassion and empathy that had you so well liked. All around you, regardless of age, respected you because simply put, you knew what you were doing. You were relentless in your fight for peace for the pack, even when you didn't hold the position of power. 

But you lost that fight 25 long years ago when they were slaughtered. Every single life was taken, and you were left with survivor’s guilt. Why had it been you to survive? Why not your parents, or one of the elders. Your strength came from your pack and you have never made peace with the fact it was only you to make it out.

Why had she ~~saved~~ turned you?

It's been 25 years since that night, and you still didn't have your answer. You had passed out from the pain of your injuries, and when you awoke you had been turned. No explanation other than a small note left by your head:

_I do not know you, nor you me, but I have been looking for you for a long time little one.  
When you wake, you will want answers which I cannot give because I do not know myself, and for that I’m sorry.  
The only thing I can tell you is that you're different now. I’ve changed you. You are no longer just man and wolf, but something else additionally. I have turned you. You are now half man, half wolf, and fully vamp.  
What this means for you, I do not know, and I regret that I will not be there to help you figure it out. I’ve got a friend who will help you. His name is Keishin Ukai and he is waiting for you in the hotel of a local village. He is the only one who can know who you are. If others find out, you will become a target, and shortly after probably end up dead. He will care for you because I cannot. Give him my love, I miss him terribly.  
You are the first of your kind, and if I fail, then you will be the last.   
Take care of yourself, we will meet again, I am sure of it._

That was it, all you got. Though she had attempted to be kind in her words, you read it as “You're now a vamp, find a random man, I can't help you”. Even now, so many years later, you couldn't work out if you hated her for what she did, or you were grateful for her having saved you. Either way, since you hadn't died, you had made sure that you would live forever, in hopes of always having someone on this earth who remembered the Dewan name.

But being a hybrid was difficult, more so than you had expected. Initially you thought it would only bring you strength, and while it amplified your assets, it also worsened your weaknesses. You could still walk in the sun, your senses were heightened, you were stronger, your reflexes and speed had increased significantly, your wolf bite was still extremely deadly to vamps, and you were much harder to kill. Your combat skills improved massively after your transformation, but it did take a while to adjust to your ridiculously fast movements. 

You could be killed by decapitation, heart removal and stakes, but that didn't bother you, because it wasn't really a change seeing as those things still would have killed you before. 

But there were definitely downsides.

Alongside wolfsbane, you now had to watch out for vervain, a substance that had once protected you from your foe. Your emotions were also enhanced, something that was great during joyful moments and sex, but it was heartwrenching during times you were anxious, fearful or angry. Despite what you had guessed upon reading the letter, your healing abilities were not that of a normal vamp. It bothered you. Your human body, although dead, was somehow holding you back. You still healed a lot quicker than the average werewolf, but still slower than the average vamp. It was why during fights, your attack had to be brutal and quick. You guessed it was mother nature's way of balancing the scale. Then there was the whole desiccation. You had tried once to abstain from blood and you were only met with pain. Never again you vowed, and now you thoroughly enjoyed your meals. Your hybrid body also meant that just blood wasn't enough to survive, you found yourself suffering from a hunger that blood couldn't calm. You human/wolf side still needed the food of man, hence why you were at a Thai place with a growling stomach.

Speaking of which…..

You reached out your hand to grasp the white plastic bag, and let your eyes roll back at the mouthwatering smell. No matter how many times you came here, you never found yourself used to the aroma of the meals. They never failed to be heavenly.

You left the little restaurant after thanking them and promising to be back next week. Once on the street, you inhaled the polluted air. As much as you had become accustomed to city life, the weight of the air unsettled you. You missed your home. The air was light there, it was fresh. You missed being able to smell the trees, flowers and lakes, but you were now stuck with the humid atmosphere that never failed to antagonize your hair.

You started walking home, you weren't far from your little apartment, and you were getting impatient as the smell of freshly cooked rice was exploring your nose.

But that's when you heard it.

Heavy footfalls, quick shallow breaths and the faint sound of someone whimpering the word “stop”. You filtered all other sounds out, and immediately started making your way towards the sobs. By now you had entered the network of alleyways, and you were picking up a pace that you couldnt on the street for fear of people watching. That's when you saw her.

A woman in her late 20s stumbling towards you, her face as white as paper. Her eyes were opened wide and bloodshot. Her cheeks were lined with tears and flushed as if she'd been running for a while. She was the epitome of terrified. 

She fell into your arms, and you held her up, your balance unaffected by her weight. She pulled back her face to look you in your eyes, her features had relaxed slightly in your presence, but the bone crushing fear was still sparkling in her eyes.

“Are you okay?” you questioned, your brow was furrowed as you met her eyes, genuine concern laced in your voice.

She opened her mouth to speak but immediately winced at her effort and she settled on shaking her head which caused some of her tears to fly off her face. She shook her head and pointed behind her into the dark alleyway before lifting her other arm to her neck and tilting her head up.

As she lifted her head, you noticed a dark handmark wrapped around her neck. It was bruised, a horrible purple colour. By the fact she did not have the ability to speak, you guessed that whoever had held her by the throat, had applied enough pressure to damage her vocal cords. You knew then it was another vamp.

Everything inside you told you to turn around and leave. You needed to stay under the radar to protect your identity and interfering with another vamps kill was dangerous and would most likely end in a fight. But it was her eyes that stopped you. They were wild, filled with hysteria, and she reminded you of yourself all those years ago. What goes around comes around, right?

You internally groaned as you made the decision to fight your instincts. Grabbing her arm you pointed behind you in the direction of the busy street.

“Go, get out of here, get to a hospital now.” she moved past you to leave, but turned back once she realised you weren't following. She looked puzzled.

“I will take care of whoever it is, don't worry about me. Dont send anyone off the street back here, they will only get in my way.”

A flash of worry coated her face before she spun on her heel and ran in the direction you came from.

You sighed and placed your bag with the food in down on a ledge near you and called out into the darkness  
“you might as well come out, there's no point in staying silent now”

If anything you were pissed. This whole ordeal was disrupting your plans to go home and binge watch netflix, and plus your food was becoming cold. 

Your irritation subsided as soon as a figure stepped out of the shadows. You knew you could hold your own in a fight, but that didn't stop you from being intimidated by this man. At almost 6 ft, he towered over you and his muscular build was evident under his black t-shirt, but it wasn't that that spread a cold chill through your body. It was his face. It was plastered in a scowl. He was oozing anger. His eyes, although a dark blue, were icy, looking at you with such intense distaste.

“Be careful what you wish for princess” His voice was deep, void of emotion and despite the warm air, it sent a shiver down your spine.

You crossed your arms and glared at him in an attempt to hide your discomfort in his presence.

“A hunt? You're fucking sadistic.” he was slowly taking steps towards you.

Hunting - it was a horrible thing that vamps did. They'd catch and injure a human, before letting them loose to run away. They loved the act of watching the person in hysterics, and frankly it angered you.

“No, I’m only a vampire, just like you” he responded coolly, eyes locked onto yours, holding you in place. 

“You just allowed my meal to escape, and I’m hungry princess” He was now directly in front of you, head tilted down so he could observe you. This nickname was only angering you more, he was being patronising.

He lifted a hand and gently brushed the hair that was covering your neck behind your shoulder. You didn't dare flinch, you refused to let him think you were phased by his actions.

You snapped your hand up to grab his wrist when he let his fingers brush against your pulsepoint. “Watch it” you warned, glare intensifying. But your eyes were no longer being met by his, they were now steadily trained on your fingers grip on his wrist.

Before you could register what was happening, he had you pinned to the wall by your neck, your body being held in place by the force of his. Your expression was unmoved, still pissed but hiding the fact that your brain was now calculating your options. His expression, however, had changed. The initial scowl had changed into a sly smirk as he looked down on you, face only centimeters from yours.

“Be careful who you threaten.” though his voice was light, his threat was obvious.

You shifted under his body slightly in an attempt to gage your range of motion. Your conclusion was that it was limited. Of course, you could easily get out of this being a hybrid and all, but the issue was whether you wanted to. You had settled in this area, and you liked it, so revealing who or what you were would be dangerous and you would most likely have to leave immediately. You had to contain your feral side, and get out of this another way.

“What's your name?” he questioned as he pushed you into the wall harder, clearly not amused by your wriggling against him.

“None of your fucking business” you knew it wasn't the smartest response, but he was really starting to get on your nerves.

He was staring at you intently, analysing your features as his eyes narrowed.You were both silent for a couple moments, the only noise was the street and you breathing. In your fuming state, you were breathing heavy, the rise and fall of your chest becoming more and more prominent. Due to this, and the fact his body was flush against you, the flesh of your breasts was rising above your tank top, as your chest had to move upwards instead of outwards.

His eyes dropped to them, flickering down to your boobs then up ever so slightly to the centre of your chest. You were both perfectly still, your eyes on him, and his on your chest. You could see him thinking.

“My eyes are up here dick.” you were finding it harder and harder to contain your feral side, perhaps you were going to have to leave this city soon.

“Layla” was all he said and your body stiffened. How in the fuc- and then you remembered. Your fucking dogtags. Your brother had engraved one with your name on one side, and the image of a crow on the other. His favourite bird.

His face was closer to you now, still tilted downwards, but he looked thoughtful, as if your name was somehow familiar.

At his close proximity, you heard Keishin Ukai’s words from your training echo in your mind

_“A distraction is all you need to throw someone off. Use whatever you need to get the upper hand.”_

And it was then you made your decision. Whatever you need huh.

“Oi” you muttered softly in an attempt to appear timid and get his attention. He lifted his head slightly, giving you the access you needed. You pushed your head forward bringing your lips to meet his. The kiss was short, but it had the desired effect.

He faltered slightly, hand around your neck loosening and his body leaning back a little in an attempt to pull away. It was brief but it was all you needed to take some control. His movement relieved the pressure on your leg and in his hesitation you brought it out and hooked it behind his. Using your head you pushed his upper body back, bringing your arms up to shove his chest. These three actions happened almost simultaneously, lasting barely 2 milliseconds. 

The force of your shove tipped his balance, and he stumbled back. Taking the freedom you now had, you bolted reaching out to grab your bag. Another millisecond later you were gone, running at vamp speed with your food in hand. 

You weren't sure how long you had been running, it wasn't long but you had put a significant amount of distance between you and him. You strained your ears and focused. You couldn't hear him behind you. _He didn't follow, why?_

He was clearly irked at your disturbance, but his demeanor shifted when he read your name. You were slightly panicked by that. Did he know you? No that wasn’t possible, he didn’t discover your real last name. There was no way he knew you were a hybrid as that wasn't indicated in any way, so why did he recognise your name. 

It didn’t make sense.

You had run miles out, up and onto a hill that overlooked the city. One of your favourite spots. The air was clear up here, pure, but it was the view that brought you here. You could see the whole city, and if you focused, you could hear the people as individuals. Seeing everyone as a whole reminded you how insignificant you are, it made you feel safe. The more you would blend in, the less likely you would be discovered.

As you observed the city in a daze, you brought your hand to your lips, brushing your fingers over the area that had just been occupied by his. To say you were disgusted by the kiss would be incorrect. Although the kiss wasn’t for your pleasure, or his, part of you wanted it to continue. His lips were soft, plump which contrasted the harsh words that left them. You were longing for more and it made you feel sick. This man had threatened you, had his hand at your throat and used the hunting technique as a means to eat, everything that had just transpired should make you want to drive a stake through his heart, and yet all you could think about was the idea of him mounting you.

 _Such a fucking whore_ \- you scolded yourself playfully as you opened the bag and began to feast on the meal you had been craving all day.

+++++

_ Present day _

“Me”

When you met his eyes, your stomach dropped to the floor.

_Oh fuck, you were screwed._

Him. The very man who had been plaguing your thoughts for the last two weeks. During work you found yourself daydreaming about kissing him, you'd find yourself absentmindedly brushing your fingertips over your lips in hope of recreating the gentle pressure that was him. But worst of all was the dreams. Youd have erotic dreams about him, ones that would have you waking flustered with a hot pool of juices between your legs.

You steeled your face, you did not want to portray anything to these men, not now that you knew who their boss was.

Maintaining your composure you stated, “You know, I never got your name, and you've kidnapped me. You really are crazy.”

You heard a small sharp intake from the orange haired boy on the sofa. Immediately you recognised that shade, it was the same shade as the blur you saw last night before you were drugged. It had been him. Quick little fucker.

Beside you, the Blonde BFG was smirking, clearly amused by your attitude. His reaction built up your confidence a little.

“Tobio Kageyama.”

You now realise why he was smirking. Not at your words, but in his anticipation of your realisation of who you were speaking to. Every ounce of confidence you had shattered. You had come here with the intent of blending in, disappearing into the masses, and instead, you had disrupted the great Tobio Kageyama's meal time.

You groaned as you sat on the sofa, all effort to maintain an objective expression had gone out the window. Placing your head in your hands, you leant forward to rest your elbows on your knee, running the events of the last two weeks through your head. You had disrespected the ‘king of the court’ - and then it hit you.

“Oh my god, I fucking kissed the king of the court.” you breathed. Though it had barely been a whisper, the words were heard with ease by the rest of the room due to their vamp hearing.

“Boss what!”

“You said you interacted, do all your interactions involve kissing?”

“You failed to mention that Tobio”

“Now I see why you wanted to retrieve her so badly”

The men around you were in hysterics, clearly taken aback by your words. What had he told them about your encounter exactly, and why did he want you here? You wouldn't be surprised if he wanted you dead due to the shit you pulled. But something inside you told you he didn't. While you didn't doubt the men around you were ruthless killers, they all came across as soft-hearted. Not the word you'd normally use on a vampire, but the only word that seemed to fit right now.

You opened your eyes slowly, and peeked through your fingers gingerly at the man at the door. Tobio Kageyama. _FUCKKKKK_

He was well known for committing mass murder. I mean technically everyone he killed had been vamps and they were undead, but he killed them a second time to make it permanent. 1 v 40. The amount of strength that would take was beyond your understanding. The event had taken place in a courtyard where he had been ambushed, hence the name ‘King of the court’.

In reference to who he was - he was one of the original 12. You didn't exactly know when, but hundreds and thousands of years ago vampires were created. Twelve of them to be exact. You didn't know how, it was a method known only to the twelve and their creator. They had strength, speed and agility beyond any other vamp, the ability to compel humans and vamps alike and the ability to walk in sunlight. They also had the capability to pass the daywalker ability onto other vamps and take it away. He was one of the twelve most powerful beings on the planet, and the fact he had kidnapped you meant your hopes of settling here were now effectively destroyed. If you managed to get yourself out of this house, you had to leave the city. It's a big if though since you don't even know why you're here.

He was smirking at you, completely amused by the discomfort caused by your discovery of his identity. You removed the hands from your face and corrected your posture so you sat proudly, you were not going to let him discover who you are so the glass wall went up.

The laughter and chatter of the other boys died down on its own, and they were left glancing between you and Tobio. You both stayed still, eyes trained on the other, both refusing to be the first to break the stare.

After a few moments, he broke the silence, but not your stare  
“Layla Smith”

He wasn't questioning whether it was your name or not, he was simply stating it. He wanted to show you you couldn't hide, he knew who you were. Little did he know, he knew your alias, not you.

Despite the slight panic rising in your throat, you managed to keep your voice steady, completely ignoring his attempt to unsettle you  
“Why am I here?”

“Who are you?” he returned, and you couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling over at how ridiculous it was.

“Are you joking? You drugged and kidnapped me and you're asking me who I am? I dont even know all of your names, fucking ridiculous.” you threw your hands up in frustration.

He looked at you blankly before nodding at one of the boys.

A young featured boy with green-ish hair smiled at you “Tadashi Yamaguchi”

You returned his smile with a nod.

“Kei Tsukishima” the tall blonde behind you stated. He was towering above you now as you sat and you truly felt daunted by his height.

The small orange haired boy beside you sat up and reached his hand out to you.

“Hinata Shoyo, sorry about drugging you and everything”

You smiled at him warmly taking his hand. He seemed sweet, he still held that bubbly innocence that you had lost many years ago.

“You know Tanaka and Nishinoya. Now you have our names, answer my question: who are you?” 

He had moved to stand behind the sofa opposite you, his hands resting on the back as he leant forward. You couldn't deny the fact he looked powerful, but his position meant he looked down on you as you sat, so you stood and started to wander the room.

“Layla Smith” you answered casually, reaching a bookshelf in the far corner and running your fingers over their titles..

“I know.”

“So what are you really asking then. You clearly haven't brought me here just because of our k- interaction” you snapped, correcting yourself quickly, you turned your head leisurely to face him.

“What makes you so special?” 

_A Lot of things. If only you knew,_ you thought.

As you were about to respond, Tanaka butt in “You've kissed her Kageyama, surely you have the answer”

The boys were chuckling at that, all eyes on you. You half expected Tobio to cut in, but when you noticed the smirk on his face, you decided you wanted to hold some of the control in the room.

Sauntering over a couple steps until you were in front of Tanaka, you reached a hand up and ran your thumb over his bottom lip. You could see him stiffen under your touch as the rest of the boys laughter died out.

You brought your eyes up to meet his innocently. “You jealous baldy?” 

His face went bright red as he attempted to sputter out a response, you chuckled, satisfied with your successful attempt to throw him off his game. 

You moved to sit up on the pool table next to where Tanaka was leaning against it.

You met Tobios eyes again. They were flickering between you and Tanaka, a hint of anger evident in them, once he noticed you looking at him, the emotion vanished, and you were left staring at two icey sapphire orbs.

“There are alot of things that make me special, you have to be a bit more specific king” Although King was usually used as a praise of strength with him, you used it to mock him, you wanted to get under his skin.

His eyes narrowed at you “Toru Oikawa. Who are you to him?”

You furrowed your brow trying to recall where you'd heard that name before.

“To him? Nobody special” was all you replied, shrugging your shoulders and swinging your dangling legs. “Why?”

Once again he ignored your question and instead responded “How do you know him?”

“I've run into him a couple times at clubs.” it wasn't a lie, just part of the truth.

Tsukishima leant against the wall opposite, facing you and twirling a pen in his hand. He looked overwhelmingly bored by this interaction.

“He wouldn't be looking for you if you had only met, what else happened?”

“He's looking for me?” you were getting more and more irritated by the fact they were scooting around the answers and not coming straight out with it.

Kageyama glared at Tsuki, which didn't seem to phase him at all, but it did have an effect on you as he turned to meet your eyes.

“Answer his question.”

Feeling the pit of anger in your stomach growing, you challenged “Answer mine.”

“May I remind you that you're not here for leisure. I do not have to answer your questions, and if you do not answer mine, I have other methods of getting what I need out of you.”

Despite the danger you were in, you couldn't stop yourself from rolling your eyes.

“Everyone out!” Kageyeama ordered, and without protest, the other men left, Nishinoya closing the door behind them.

You were now in a standoff, both of you not willing to back down, but you knew you didn't have the upper hand.

“Do you like crows?” he asked, his voice void of any emotion.

Unfortunately your stone cold stare faltered slightly at this, the question not being what you had expected. 

At your bewilderment, he lifted a hand into his suit pocket and you heard a clicking noise. Before he had fully pulled the item out, you put the pieces together. Your hand shot up to your neck, which was bare, confirming your realisation. Your dogtags.

“Give it back” you growled, jumping up from your seat and settling in a fighting stance. The atmosphere in the room, which was already tense, worsened.

What he did next took you by surprise. Within a heartbeat, you found yourself spun 180 degrees, face down on the pool table. His hand was firm on the back of your neck, pushing your right cheek flush against the felt. His other was holding both your wrists back. His body was pressing down on yours, holding you in place once again by sheer force. The wooden edge of the pool table was digging painfully into your hip bones. When you tried to wiggle your hips into a less painful position, you felt him chuckle and you immediately halted your movements, realising what you had been rubbing your bum against.

“It's a pretty piece of jewellery, where'd you get it?”

The hand that had been holding your arms behind your back now let your wrists go, using his weight to now restrict you. You felt his now free hand reach into his suit pocket above your shoulder blade, he brought the necklace into your line of sight. It was dangling off his fingers, centimeters from your head.

It took every ounce of self control you had not to turn feral and rip him to shred.

“Give it back” was all you could spit out, your voice laced with venom.

“Like I said, you're in no position to make demands.” he had lowered his head and was now hovering millimeters from your ear. Every breath of his washed over your skin, making you shudder.

You clenched your jaw in an attempt to fight down any sassy remark that would worsen your situation.

“So how do you know Oikawa.” he questioned, his voice hard and firm.

“I told you, I met him at a nightclub” without missing a beat, you responded, still not telling him your whole truth.

“I don't appreciate you lying to me. Don't make me ask again.” his grip on your neck tightened and he forced himself down on you harder. You let out a hiss as the edge of the pool table dug even further into your hips.

Just as you were about to say something that would definitely get you into more shit, the door swung open and the five men were looking at you. Any and all anger you felt instantly melted into absolute humiliation. There you were, laid out on the table, being completely dominated by a man you were starting to despise. Your face reddened as the men stared at you both and out of the corner of your eye you saw Tobio smirk.

After what felt like years, Tanaka spoke up.  
“Boss we need to go”

Without even acknowledging the boy's words, Tobio turned his head back towards you, bringing his mouth close to your ear again to mutter a final threat.  
“When I come back, I expect truthful answers from you, and my methods of asking won't be as painless, do not test me”

Your eyes, which had been widened due to humiliation, narrowed and your jaw clenched at his warning. He stood up fully, the hand that had been at the base of your neck, now gripping your wrists behind your back and holding your body down. He still stood behind you, his crotch still meeting with your ass as he looked down, catching your eye.  
“I like seeing you like this “

He beamed as your blush, which had previously only been covering your face deepened and spread. You were sure you looked like a tomato as your whole body felt insufferably hot.

“Fuck you” was all you managed to muster up in response. He dropped the dog tags next to your head and moved away from you, releasing your hands.

As he walked towards the door, he turned his head a little, so you were left only able to see his side profile, his hair covering your view of his eyes. His most prominent feature was the grin plastered on his face, one that once again ignited your anger.  
“ oh you will princess, I look forward to it”

Once outside the room and in the hallway, he addressed the men  
“Hinata and Yamaguchi, you'll stay here and keep an eye on her. If she tries anything, you have permission to hurt and restrain her.”

With one final look, he spoke to you while you were fiddling with the clasp of your necklace.  
“We’ll be back soon, take the time to relax while you still can”

And then he left, leaving you to deal with your burning rage.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Lemme know if I made any mistakes!
> 
> Also comment if you have any kinks you would want to read (within reason) and I will try to write them in!!
> 
> -M


End file.
